


Overcompensation

by orphan_account



Series: Stony Limits Cannot Hold Love Out [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cat has an idea to improve sex between her and Kara when Lena isn't around to help with Kara's sensory issues.





	

“Here?” Kara asked.

“Mm,” Cat sighed, eyes closed.  “Yes.  But softer.”

“Really?  Lighter than that?”

“Yes.  Like a breeze.”   


Kara smiled.  “Okay.”

Cat liked to be teased.  The lighter Kara’s touches were, the harder Cat’s clit became, as if chasing Kara’s fingers.  She leaned down, closed her lips carefully over one of Cat’s pale pink nipples, and trailed her tongue over and around it, to Cat’s evident enjoyment.

But then, she felt Cat’s hand on her wrist.  “Wait,” she said a little breathlessly.

Kara stopped.  “Wasn’t it okay?”

Cat nodded.  “It was wonderful, darling, but…”  She ran her free hand through Kara’s hair.  “I don’t want this to just be like all the other miserable sex you’ve had.”

Kara had gotten through the few relationships she’d had, prior to this one, by being the perennial giver.  It was easier than dealing with having to explain her struggles with touch.  Sometimes a guy, well-meaning though he might be, would press the issue, and she’d let him try to get her to feel something, and that was usually the end of things.  A lot of times, though, they didn’t notice that there was even a problem, just assuming that she was going down on them a lot because she really liked doing it.

It wasn’t that she minded.  It was okay.  It was just that it was the only way to avoid the inevitable disappointment and awkwardness of them trying to reciprocate.

So right off the bat, things with Cat and Lena were markedly different than other relationships she’d been in.  “It’s not,” she assured her.  “I’m… I’m making you feel good, because I like to.  Not because I’m trying to avoid the fact that you can’t… reciprocate the regular way.”

Cat shook her head.  “Mm, not entirely, but…”  Her fingers tapped out odd rhythms on Kara’s wrist.  “I don’t think we’ve tried everything we can to make this enjoyable for you.”

“I am enjoying myself,” Kara insisted.

Cat was getting impatient and she wriggled out from where she lay, half under Kara.  “But it could be better, I think, even if we can’t necessarily get you off.  It could be more fun for you.”

When the three of them made love together, Lena was able to get into Kara’s mind enough to open up the blockage that muted her sense of touch.  And then Cat was able to make love to her and she could feel it.  And it was miraculous.  It was like blazing rainbows all over her skin.  But they were all still feeling their way through what sex was like when it was only two of them.

Kara was quizzical, curious now.  “What do you have in mind?”

Cat propped up on one elbow and nudged Kara down onto her back.  “Well, I can’t get inside your head the way Lena does, and do that thing, but… I think what happens between us can be more than just you vicariously enjoying getting me off.”  She pulled Kara down for a kiss, and then looked at her thoughtfully.  

“I like the intimacy, too, you know,” Kara protested.

Cat gave her a patient little half-smile.  “Listen,” she said.  “What if you’re thinking about this the wrong way?”

Kara’s mind was a little jumbled.  She really did feel that desire, that hunger that throbbed low in her belly, but she had learned to be content with not really satisfying it, simply enjoying the vicarious pleasure of knowing how good she was making Cat feel.  “I don’t understand.”

“Your sense of touch doesn’t … receive the amount of input that it should, right?”

Kara nodded.

“But you manage to feel … desire, lust, anyway, don’t you?”

Kara nodded again.

“Well, what stimulates that?  If you get turned on when I kiss you, is it the feeling of being kissed that does it?”

Kara thought.  “A little, maybe.  But… it’s also just knowing that we’re going to have that intimacy, that I’m going to be able to make you feel good, that I’m going to be able to enjoy you feeling good.”

Cat idly kissed Kara’s shoulder, lingering there for a moment.  Kara had a vague sense of the pressure, the warmth of her breath.  “Well, so … your touch isn’t … doesn’t take in much input, but, your other senses, they do, don’t they?  Super-hearing?  Super-vision?  Maybe even... taste?”

Kara nodded.

“And you can control that, can’t you?  You can turn it up, turn it down?”

She saw now where Cat was going.  

Cat began to kiss her again, biting along her jawline, neck and shoulder.  “So, just like a blind person overcompensates for the lack of sight with their other senses…?”  

Kara grinned.  She gently pushed Cat back down onto the bed and began to kiss her way down Cat’s body, and as she did, she opened her senses, the ones she didn’t normally associate with sex.  That itch in her belly, that hunger, was instantly awake.  

She could see the temperature variations in Cat’s skin, the heat moving through her body.  She could hear her quickening heartbeat, the rushing of the blood in her veins as she pressed her mouth against Cat’s sternum and then licked a slow, careful line over the swell of her breast, to her nipple.  She tasted Cat’s skin; a light hint of salty sweat, sage soap.  The soft sighs of pleasure that slipped from Cat’s lips as Kara gently sucked on that nipple.  She may have felt as though she was touching Cat through a veil, but with the rest of her senses opened wide, she found that she was experiencing her in ways that were nearly as powerful as touch, but different.

“Oh, Cat,” she whispered against the softness of Cat’s breast.  

“Tell me,” Cat whispered back, and stroked Kara’s hair, cradling her young lover’s golden head against her chest.

Kara’s fingers traced a worshipful path down Cat’s ribs, down her hip, down her thigh.  “I see the heat in your skin… I see the way it moves through you when I touch you…”  She paused, taking in the delicate tendrils of heat that moved through Cat’s veins.  She kissed Cat’s breast again, explored the nipple with her tongue, and observed the shimmer in Cat’s body when she did it.  “It’s beautiful.”   


“Mm,” Cat sighed.  “Good.”

With her hearing opened up, the sounds Cat made were ten times more disarming, her sighs and moans brushed against that thudding desire in Kara’s body that she couldn’t reach through touch.  She heard the little catches of Cat’s breath, the miniscule ones that she’d never hear without her senses bared.  She heard the ache of Cat’s pleasure in the way each exhale expired, the way the air brushed against the granules on the back of Cat’s throat as it moved in and out of her.  She moved down a little, kissing the arc of Cat’s ribs, gripping Cat’s firm thighs and rubbing her thumbs in slow circles into the muscles.

Cat liked that.  It wasn’t just the moan she made, which slid down Kara’s nerves like warm honey.  It was the way she gripped Kara’s hair, the way she pushed her hips upward against Kara’s body.  And her scent.  Kara let the scent of Cat’s arousal flood into her senses, thick and distinct.  The smell of sex.  It sent a shudder through her body, and again, she felt it brush against the knot of lust inside her.  She moaned involuntarily.

“Oh,” Cat sighed in response, “good girl… You’re getting something, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kara whispered.  She felt foolish for not having tried it before.  

“Take your time, darling,” Cat whispered.  “Get what you can.  Everything you’re doing feels good, so don’t hurry to get me off.  It doesn’t need to be that.”

Kara gave out a little noise, somewhere between a sigh and a squeak.  She lingered over Cat’s stomach, brushing her lips down the middle of it, trailing her tongue around Cat’s belly button, soaking in the taste of her skin, enjoying the dance of all its tiny hairs standing up to meet her.  She pulled back for a moment to look up at Cat’s face, Cat’s beautiful face, gazing down at her with affection, with love, with lust.  She tasted sweat and soap and smelled perfume and sex and the lingering sweetness of a vanilla latte on her breath.  It made its way down her open nerves and she sighed.

She wanted to taste Cat.  She wanted to lick her just the way Lena had shown her, the way she knew Cat liked.  But she was patient, or tried to be, because she knew intuitively how intense a flavor it would be in her current state.

Touch might not work, but taste sure did.

She kissed down the bone of Cat’s hip, and the noises she produced were exquisite, and Kara could feel them originate from deep in Cat’s belly and bubble up through her body and out of her mouth.  She teased Cat’s inner thighs with her fingers, as lightly as she could, and felt the movement of Cat’s body as she chased Kara’s touch.  And each sigh, each moan, reached deep into her, pressing down on that knot of desire in her, that knot of lust, and it was … no, not the same as being touched, but it was delicious.  It was almost as good.  She moaned again in response.

She pressed one of Cat’s knees up to her chest and strung a line of kisses up the back of her thigh, starting where her thigh met her ass and moving up to the back of her knee, which was so tender.  She wanted to discover all of Cat’s little sensitivities, and apparently she’d found one.  Cat moaned.  “Oh, that’s good, darling,” she managed.

It sent another wave of hot craving through Kara to hear her say that.

She felt her head getting hazy, just like it did when Cat and Lena made love to her together.  “Do you want me to make you come?” she whispered, looking up from between Cat’s legs with a heavy-lidded gaze.

Cat bit her lip.  She was enjoying this whole thing tremendously, and she clearly wanted to, but she marshaled her patience and smiled.  “Only if you’re ready.”

Kara was ready.  The smell of sex was overwhelming.   She wanted to taste it now, now that she was ready.  And she was pulled along, suddenly knowing that the only way she had to stimulate that ache inside her was to do this.

Touch might not work for her, but she was filling all her other senses with Cat, and it was doing something wonderful to her body that she hadn’t managed before.  She slid her mouth up Cat’s thigh, listening to her sweet, high pitched sighing, and then paused for a moment, wanting to appreciate and take in the stimulations present in that moment just before she tasted her; she hovered there, seeing the heat in Cat’s sex, how her clit stood up stiff and waiting for her, breathing in her scent, which was so strong when she lingered so close, listening to the tremble of Cat’s breath and the twitching of her muscles in anticipation.  It was so delicious, so good, and her lust throbbed, and wouldn’t wait another moment.

Kara spread Cat’s pussy open, and dipped her tongue carefully into the fold leading up to her clit, and the taste of her was so overwhelming, so salty-sweet-strong-delicate, she nearly swooned from it.  She took a moment to let that fill her senses and let it press against that lust inside her, and she trembled at how good it felt.  “Cat,” she moaned quietly.

“Oh, darling,” Cat moaned back.

And then softly, she began to lick her, letting the taste fill her mouth, letting it explode across her brain and drip down her nerves and pierce that ache inside her.  “Come for me,” she whispered, her licking becoming hungrier as she sought more of that wonderful, intense taste, more of those agonized, pleasured moans that Cat made.  Cat was moving herself against Kara’s mouth, and while she wasn’t a talker the way Lena was, her panting and groans of encouragement and the occasional soft curse were more than enough.  

Each taste of her, each of her moans, the smell of her, dragged itself across Kara’s longing like a bow across a violin, and when she whispered in between strokes of her tongue that Cat’s moaning felt good in her ears, Cat gave more, released her inhibitions and moaned louder, breathed harder, giving Kara more of what she loved.  

She heard the tremors of Cat’s climax before it happened, heard its sweet cries as it rumbled in, tasted it at its wet, wonderful peak, and she felt something along with her.  She let it overwhelm her, and she trembled along with Cat, her precious Cat, and her small, beautiful, breakable body.  She drew and released a few deep breaths, sharing a moment with her of total surrender, of sensory overload.  

It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but it wasn’t nothing, and somehow, as they slowed and settled into each other’s bodies, she found that she wasn’t particularly frustrated, either.  She moved up the bed and tucked herself next to Cat, curling herself around her.

“That seemed different,” Cat observed, her voice tired.  Her fingers wandered up and down Kara’s arm, which rested across her waist.

“It was,” Kara answered.  

“It wasn’t just about you getting me off.”

“No,” Kara replied after a moment, while she tried to figure out how to explain it.  “I mean, it was emotional, too, and I loved making you come, but it wasn’t just knowing that I’d done that.  I was… stimulated by the way you tasted and smelled, and the sounds you made and the things I could see in your body and the ways you responded to me.”

Cat smiled.  Kara shifted a little closer.  “Was it… did you get your cookie? It sort of felt like you might have, but I wasn’t sure.”

Kara chuckled.  “Getting your cookie” was Cat’s quirky little expression for having an orgasm.  “It’s hard to explain.  I reached a moment of overload and release, which sounds like a cookie, I realize.  But it wasn’t quite the same as that.  It was different.  But I… I don’t feel frustrated.  I feel like…”  She trailed off, and moved her hand down to rest lightly between Cat’s legs.  “...I got something wonderful from it, from enjoying your body and enjoying you filling my senses completely.”  She kissed Cat’s chest.  “It was a good idea.”

Cat kissed her forehead.  “Well, we’ll work on it.  Maybe there are things we can do to make it even better.  I can’t do what Lena does for you, but … when it’s just the two of us, and she’s not here, I like to know that I can still give you real pleasure.  I’m not really into just being some pillow queen who lets you work on me and then that’s that.”

Kara shook her head, and pressed her hand down where it rested.  Cat shivered a little.  Kara smiled to herself.  “It was never like that.”

“Yes, but we can make it more fair.”

Kara nodded and yawned.  “Okay.  I like that.”

Radical honesty, she thought.  Radical trust.  They were radical concepts, but she couldn’t argue that right now, they were working.


End file.
